Limbo: Realm of Sorrows
by Syrreth
Summary: Kieran's life never went his way. He was an outcast at school, and his uncle would beat him all the time. He wakes up in the dragon realms to find that he has been given a second chance at life. But when he comes with a element that is nearly extinct, will he find that his new life just brings more trouble then it's worth? First story, R&R Please :)
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! Thanks for checking out my story! First of all, I hope you all read this cause there's a few things I have to say. This is my first story and I'm a little nervous about what people will think about it. So please don't be too harsh on your reviews, but I will always take some constructive criticism. I may accept OC's in the future, but not yet. Anyway, enough of me. So please enjoy the first chapter of my story.***

Chapter 1

It was just like any other boring day, I woke up, got ready for school, then started to walk to school.

Like any other day, school was pretty uneventful. My history teacher would yell at the trouble makers in our class, then make us all do an assignment because of them.

My math teacher would make us grade our homework then go over the ones we didn't understand, then give us a new homework assignment.

My science teacher would make us take notes, and write down some definitions, and answer science questions.

Then my English teacher would give us a ton of stuff to do to get us ready for the essay this week. Woohoo...

When the bell rung, I made my way out of my english class and down the hall to the exit. Getting shoved and pushed out of the way repeatedly by the bigger kids. When I got outside I noticed to my dismay that it was literally pouring, no lightning, no thunder, just rain. I envied the people riding busses, I apparently lived "too far away" to ride a buss. And I didn't have any family member to pick me up either. I felt as if god was mocking me, though I didnt have much of a strong belief in any god anyway these days.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Kieran. Don't know where I got that name from to be honest. I'm ten years old. I have black hair, that goes down to my eyebrows, and I have sea blue eyes, I have some glasses with thin frames also. Not much else, I look pretty normal actually. I usually just wear a t-shirt and some jeans. Even in the winter. People always call me insane when I wear a t-shirt in the middle of winter when it's snowing. I don't know why but I just don't seem to be bothered by the cold at all.

I do however always carry a hoodie with me just incase something like today happens. I quickly grabbed the hoodie from my bag and slipped it on. I put the hood up and started to walk down the sidewalk when I heard my name called.

"Hey! Kieran!"

I turned to see my only friend Soren. He had brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans aswell. I will say that the only reason he's my friend is kinda a funny story, you see, I actually used to hate his guts. He would always make dumb jokes directed towards me, and he would always do it in front of his other friends. But when he started actually talking to me and noticed that I dont find all those jokes funny. And that I like it when people don't act like they do around friends and give adults more reason to say that we are the worsr generation yet. and can have a full conversation without cracking an annoying joke. He started to become less annoying.

At first I just ignored him, and he never seemed to notice. He would just ramble about the simplest things, like how the place we were sitting was built, and how hard it must of been to be a construction worker. But I soon began responding to him, and also talking about random things. We have been friends for almost a year now, and he's been the only one person that I can talk openly to so easily.

"Hey Soren. What's up?" I said.

"I was just talking to this girl, and she said that she would give me her number after she went home and got a pencil!" He said excitedly.

I shook my head. "Why wouldn't you bring a pencil to school?" I asked him.

"Maybe she forgot, I dont know." He replied.

"Do you even know her name? Will you be able to recognize her?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'll recognize her, she'll be the only girl to come back to school! Thats when ill ask for her name." He said with a smirk.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay man, see ya!" He waved to me.

I waved back. "Good luck with that girl!" I yelled back at him.

"You'll need it." I mumbled to myself with a grin.

As I walked down the sidewalk, the rain didn't seem to let up at all. Which didnt help me very much because it made it very hard to see. Which wouldn't be to bad If I didnt have to walk through the town to get home. Along with the rain making it hard to see with my glasses.

I looked both ways at the stoplight and crossed the street. I continued down that path into my neighborhood, until I could see my home. If you could consider it a home. There is nothing wrong with the house, but the people inside the house are the bad part.

I can't remember anything about my real parents. Apparently they just dropped me off on the porch of my aunt and uncle's house. And were reported missing about five days later. It wasn't so bad, until my aunt died. That's when my uncle started the drinking, and the gambling. You can see how this went for me. I would go days without food, and wouldn't see my uncle for three days. His highest record for not returning is a total of two weeks.

I crossed the street leading to my house, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I couldnt make it out, so I just kept walking. When I got to my door I put my hand on the handle, but didn't open it. I turned around quickly, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I sighed, then turned around and opened the door. When I walked in I noticed that I couldn't hear anything.

"Uncle? You home?" I called out.

No, answer signaled that he was gone, for who knows how long. Which meant I had to figure out how to feed myself. I was honestly kinda relieved, I knew he would have been, angry at me for being late. I locked the door, then walked up the steps to my room, and fell over on to my bed. Kicking my shoes off, then pulling the covers over myself.

"Man, I wish I could get away from all this. I hate this world, all we know how to do is go to war with eachother." I said out loud to myself.

I noticed movement again, from the window. I quickly turned just to see a dark shadow fleeing. My eyes went wide, and I quickly locked the window and shut the curtains and my door. I got back under my covers, and eventually fell asleep when I calmed down.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I woke up to my alarm beeping, I quickly turned it off and noticed that it was seven pm. I felt my stomach growl. I got up and tiredly walked to the kitchen, I opened the cabinets and searched for food. When I didn't find much besides beer, and some bread, I sighed. I took some bread and toasted it, then spread some jam that I luckily found on it.

I took it to the living room, cleaning the couch of all the beer cans, then ate it while watching tv. After finishing eating, I continued to watch TV until nine. Then I got up, went upstairs, and went to sleep for the day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When I got up the next morning, I started on my regular routine. Get dressed, find something to eat. Then go to school. Once I was done getting ready, I walked out the door and made my way to the school.

(7 hours later)

"Okay class, the bells about to ring. Remember! The essay is on monday next week, and the test is on friday!"

**BRRRRING**

"Okay, see you guys on monday!"

I walked out of school, and noticed that it was raining again. But th ere was thunder, lighting, AND hail. 'This should be fun...' I thought to myself.

I noticed my friend, soren standing there in front of a tree. I walked up to him to see that he was staring down at a flower, crying. He turned to me, grabbed my shoulders, and fell to his knees.

"Whyyyyy! She never came back kieran. I thought we had something! Why did she have to leave me?" He cried.

"Told you it was a trick. You didnt believe me." I said trying not to laugh.

"I will now devote my life to her! Yeah, that'll work! I'll go to her house and sing to her, ill send her letters, and express my love in any way possible!" He said with confidence.

"Okay then, good luck with that buddy. She'll fall for you this time, thats for sure." I said with sarcasm.

"Thanks buddy, you always know what to say." He gave me a pat on the back, almost making me fall over.

"Mhm, I gotta go before this storm gets any worse." I said to him.

"Okay, catch ya later! Wish me luck!" He called while running off.

I shook my head at him for the second day in a row. "When will he learn?" I asked myself with a smirk

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So far the walk hadn't been to terribly bad. I had to shield my face from the hail, so as to not break my glasses. I walked up to the streetlight, and waited for it to turn green. I waited, and waited. But it was taking forever, and I was getting more and more soaked by the minute.

It finally turned green and I went to cross the street, when a truck continued to come down the road and apparently couldn't see me. He tried slamming on his breaks, but it was useless. He skid across the soaked ground still coming towards me. I was to scared to move. The truck started tipping over when I noticed it was right above me.

'So this is how I die? Getting squished by a truck. Well... at least it'll be fast.' I thought to myself.

I remember my vision going dark, and it stayed dark. I felt no pain, but I didn't feel dead, I felt like I was just enveloped by darkness. Thats when I felt an excruciating amount of pain, it faded, and I passed out.

***Well... what did you think? I'm pretty confident in it, but of course it's my story, so I have no clue. There is still a TON of stuff to come with this story. Please tell me anything I did wrong, or just badly. And tell me how my pacing is. That is the think I need to work on the most in my opinion. Anyway, ill try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Remember to review!***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, new chapter for you guys! Sorry it took me a week. There was halloween going on, and school. But I got around to posting it atleast! I got way more feedback in the first chapter then expected. So I will say thank you for making me want to do more. I'd like to address the reviewers.

November Red Angel: Thank you for being my first reviewer! And its good to know that I didnt make many mistakes. And for the Spyro and Cynder question, your just gonna have to read!

Deltafrost:Thanks, heres your new chapter!

Anyway, get on with the reading!

Chapter 2

I woke up with a horrible headache, and a sick stomach. I opened my eyes and everything was still quite blurry. I sat up and waited for my eyes to go back to normal.

After a few minutes I could see clearly, I was in a dark forest. This forest wasn't a normal dark, everything seemed to have less color to it. I almost felt like I was in one of those old movies.

"Where the hell am I? Suddenly getting hit by a truck, equals waking up in a creepy forest?" I questioned with frustration.

I stood up to try and get my bearings, I looked all around me, but just saw a whole lot of trees. Until I spotted something through the trees, it looked like a structure, so I walked towards it.

I came into a clearing and saw a large pillar reaching into the sky. About halway up there were crystals levitating around a ring.

"Well thats odd. I must have hit my head pretty hard when that truck hit me. I need to wake up soon and get home before my uncle does." I said in relief.

I heard a chuckle coming from the rings. I looked up to see a dark figure come out of it. But he was a dragon creature oddly enough, he was pure black with glowing white eyes.

"Hehehe... Oh I assure you, Kieran, you are not imagining anything." The figure said with a laugh.

"All of this is real. You died in the human world and now you've come here."

"What? Who are you, and how do you know my name?! What do you mean I died?!" I yelled at the figure.

"I know everything about you boy, probably more things than you even know about yourself." He said with a devilish grin.

"You've come here for that exact reason, you died. Game over. There is no way of escaping The Divide. Once you've been sentenced here, you can only leave once judged, and then move on to the afterlife. Or with permission, which you're not going to get."

My eyes went wide. "So I really am dead... I wont be missed, at least now I'm out of everybody's ways."

"Yes you are, and let me just tell you right now. I wouldn't get my hopes up about getting in to heaven if I were you. Hehehe." He laughed at me.

My head fell in defeat a little bit, I had hoped the afterlife would be a bit better. But if I was going to hell, then I would definitely not have a good time.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"No, why?" I wondered.

"You're weak. You always let yourself get pushed around." He said smugly.

He was right, I never fought back, and when I did I would just let him punish me. "Y... You're right..."

"See? Like just now you didn't defend yourself. Pathetic." I lowered my head at that.

"Stop this now Reaper, I told you not to taint him with your lies." I heard an old voice say.

I turned to see a blue portal open up, and out come a light blue dragon with robes on, and multiple other things. He glared at the dark dragon.

"Oh hey chronicler! How are you doing this evening? Me and my friend he were just discussing the afterlife. Come join!" He called mockingly.

"Not when there is no reason to discuss the afterlife. This young one wont be dieing today." He said.

My eyes widened. "I'm not?"

"Hes not?" Me and Reaper said at the same time.

"No, he was given far to unfair a life. And died for no logical reason. So, im gonna bring him to our world and let him start over." The chronicler said happily. My eyes widened at this.

"And I actually need to leave now before he is stuck here."

"Eh... It doesn't matter either way to me. He will eventually come back. They all do." He said menacingly.

I stepped back a few feet as he stared at me with his soul-less eyes. The chronicler put his wing in front of me and growled at Reaper.

"Why must you always frighten children? Always poisoning there minds." He said with disgust.

"Hey its my job, now get out before I kill him anyways." He said nonchalantly, as he laid down on a hammock, rocking back and forth.

The chronicle glared one last time before turning to me, and walking back towards the portal. Making sure I was in front of him as he kept an eye on Reaper.

"Come young one, I wish to tell you some things before you depart." He said with a comforting smile that let out all my fear.

I followed him through. When we entered, the first thing I noticed was books, everywhere. I glanced around the room and saw books floating around the room seeming to be doing a job of their own.

He led me to a room with two huge pillows. He sat down on one, and motioned me to sit on the other huge one.

"Please, sit, dont mind all the books, just cleaning up after themselves." He chuckled.

I nodded and akwardly sat down on it. Noticing how soft it was as I sank into it. He looked at the bookshelf and like magic, a book flew out over to him.

"You're probably confused about a lot right now." He said as he studied the book. I nodded in answer to him.

"Well you see, it isn't normal, or even heard of for me to bring someone from the dead to our world. But you have something special." He said while closing the book.

"what is it?" I asked intrigued.

"An element that his almost been forgotten of. The limbo element." He explained.

"The limbo element? What is that." I asked with confusion.

The chronicler sighed then shifted a bit. " well, firstly there are the 4 light elements, fire, ice, earth, and electricity. Then there are the dark elements, shadow, wind, poison, and fear." I nodded to show my understanding.

"Well the limbo element is one that is made of one from the light elements, and one from the dark. But along with that, we have recorded abilities from five diffrent limbo dragons over the course of history. All of them had one of light and darkness, but they all had different abilities beyond that. Like one limbo dragon had fire and wind, and he was able to manipulate the air and turn it into gas to fuel explosions from his fire."

My mouth was open wide in awe, all this talk about elements was actually making me excited.

"Anyways, thats why you've been brought here. We want to see how your abilities turn out, and we figured that life here would be better anyway." He said warmly. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, I dont have too much time left. I have a few things to warn you about. I dont know how your transition will go, if you will be dragon or human. But I know that if you're human, you will gradually become dragon. Your abilities will come with training, or when you need them. Though I hope you will not need them though." He said.

I turned and saw a portal open up slowly, it was swirling violently, and I could barely make out a forest on the other side. I turned to ignitus who was smiling.

"Go now little one, for there is much for you to do in your life."

I walked towards him and gave him a hug on his leg. He was shocked, but quickly recovered and placed a paw on my back, and lowered his head to me.

"Thank you for saving me." I said.

He chuckled. "Of course little one. Now be off! Or you'll miss the portal." He said while gently shoving me forward with his snout.

I smiled back at him and waved, I turned back and walked through the portal. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still made me pass out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Spyro POV)

I was walking through the town on one of my few walks that I took.

I walked through Warfang, and watched all the families of dragons. There was some laughing, playing, and eating. I arrived at the at the park, and walked up to the fountain. It was a fountain with a dragon having water come out it's spread wings and out its mouth. There was an inscription.

"We thank the dragon that died to help the purple dragon of legend get through to malefor. He was a good friend, and part of the society. He was always humble in his ways. We will miss the fire guardian Ignitus, may the ancestors watch over him." It read.

I sighed. It had been six years since the defeat of malefor. After he was trapped we had sent some cheetahs to search for survivors. They managed to find a whole colony of dragons from all the cities, hiding in a cave far away. We convinced them of the dark masters defeat, and brought them back to the city.

Everyone slowly adjusted to normal life again. Me and Cynder had to learn what it was like to live normally actually. We had both lived lives under weird conditions. I still remember the day the guardians told us we had no choice in getting adopted into a dragon family, so that we could learn what it was like. That was an... interesting day. But we both ended up happy in our dragon families, so it worked out.

We only stayed with them for two years though, me and cynders relationship had gotten pretty deep by then, and three years after we turned eighteen, we married. She wanted to take it really slow, so it took forever to get her to agree to be my mate. We've been mates for one year by now.

I snapped out of my trance at the statue and turned to head to the temple where Cynder probably was.

When I was walking up the steps to the temple, I heard a loud bang, one that sounded familiar. I turned to see a vortex disapearing from the sky, over in the forest. My eyes widened and i ran faster to the guardians to tell them. When I burst through the door panting, the guardians all raised there eyebrows at me. I saw the new fire guardian staring at me blankly. His name was blaze, he had orange scales, a red underbelly and eyes. His tailblade was in the shape of a curved sword.

"Hello Spyro, something wrong?" Terrador asked.

"Yes... I saw a... vortex again... like the one from a long time ago... the ones the grublins came out of." I said in between pants.

All the guardians eyes widened. "Are you sure of this?" Terrador asked.

When I nodded, he stood up and looked at the guardians around him, they all silently agreed on the same idea.

"You and Cynder will go check, come back if you find anything, we don't want to panic over nothing." He said calmly. I nodded and left the room to find Cynder.

I went to my home and walked inside, Cynder was in the house resting on the couch. She heard me and opened her eyes.

"Hey, back so soon?" She teased.

"The guardians sent me to get you. Theres been a slight... problem." I said quickly.

"What kind of problem?"

"A vortex appeared over the forest problem. And we need to investigate." I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that is a problem. Lets go!" She said while running out the door, I quickly went after her, and we took of in to the sky.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

We were flying over the forest still, it had been an entire hour of searching, but we weren't having much luck.

"Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating? We haven't found anything." Cynder said with a sigh.

"I'm sure of it. It looked to real to be a hallucination. "I said.

"Well... Maybe there was nothing coming out of the vortex? And if it did. It might have left and hid,"

"Maybe. But we should still continue to look." She nodded and we continued looking.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Kieran)

My eyes slowly opened, and it was a little blurry, again. I could smell the pine trees around me, and could here the sound of a flowing river not far away. I sat up and looked around when I noticed my glasses on the ground. I picked them up on and slid them on. But it didn't make any difference. I was confused and tested my eyesight and noticed I could see everything perfectly. In fact, the glasses hurt my eyes! I was excited and happy, but more confused then anything.

I put the glasses in my pocket, and I tried standing up, but I noticed that there was something dragging me back to the ground. I looked back and my eyes widened, I had a black tail that slowly changed to a light green as it went down to the tip of my tail. I aslo had wings that were black, the inside was a greenish blue, but it was evidently more blue. The rest of me was unchanged.

I was surpirised, I knew I was supposed to turn into a dragon, but I turned in to some kind of half dragon. I was hoping I would turn into a dragon fully, if not back to my normal self.

I took in my surroundings, all I saw was forest everywhere. There were strange, huge, mushrooms scattered around too.

"Well... I gues I should try and find some sort of place. I dont know if the dragons have buildings, for all I know the dragons might not even be intelligent. But the chronicler seems to prove me wrong."

After practicing a few minutes balancing with the new weight, I got a hang of it pretty easy. I turned to the direction with the least trees in the distance, and headed off into the forest.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I bet that wasn't what you expected! He's not fully dragon OR human. I tried to mix it up from other stories, and as you can see November, they are in the story. Who could leave those two out? Ive still got plenty of ideas for this story, so I will continue working on it. I don't have a schedule for uploading, but It might come. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked it then review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff! I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

*****I would say I'm sorry for this being the first chapter after around a year. But that would be a lie. At the time I released the other two chapters, I felt that I had no confidence or idea at what I was doing. Now, I'm still not a pro, but I have more confidence and I feel that I can do better. So what's up guys?!****

*****It's been awhile since I've seen this story. When I look back at it, I would change so much, but I wont right now because it's kinda a memory of my progression as a writer. The only thing I will change is Kieran's first experience in the dragonrealms. And a few other things. I'm even treating you guys with a longer chapter! Lets get to it!*****

Chapter 3: Faces and Places Unknown

Pain...

Cold...

...

...?

Where am I?

That thought lingered in my brain, but I could not answer it for the life of me. I felt completely different, and it hurt to move. And I felt so... so cold. My first instict was to panic, for I felt trapped.

Then I remembered everything that happend in a blur. School, the truck, the strange dark being, the chronicler, and... Soren. My eyes shot open and I took in a struggled breath. I was almost hyperventilating after that feeling of being trapped. As my heart rate calmed, I looked down at myself. I was shocked, but I did have it coming to me.

I was obviously a dragon. But... I still seemed like a freak. My main scale color was a black, and my underbelly was lime green. I needed a reflection to make the rest of my observations.

I stood up. Man, how did dogs and cats ever do this? My first attempt at standing ended in a face plant. I didn't undersrand any of it, I couldn't even put a finger on how it was physically possible! Did I mention my surroundings?

I was in a forest, littered with mushrooms everywhere. I was in some sort of clearing, and I noticed the grass had been frosted over. It must get cold here at night, I don't know if I could survive that temperature drop out here. Which gave me all the more reason to figure this out.

I don't even want to try and put logic on the multitude of floating islands that spanned across the land, as I could see them all of the direction of a cliff. I feel like I shouldn't question logic here, as I was, in fact, a dragon.

When I couldn't learn to stand up and walk I pathetically dragged myself to the pond.

Thos was when I noticed my age, I was very young. I could tell just by my face that I was still considered a young dragon. My horns were slicked back and curled down until they pointed back straight, though it was a lot less curvy compared to the likes of a ram. My tailblade was a yellow, spiked, sun. And on the inside was a sky blue colored quarter moon. I had no idea why, but it looked cool, and very deadly.

But my eyes. I frowned at them instantly. One of my eyes was a dark green. But the other... was a bright blue. On top of that, I had a moon shaped bright blue spot over my green eye. I came here to have a better life, not to be a freak. I started to wonder how other young dragons treated multicolor eyed hatchlings. Since I was one from the looks of it. But if I'm a hatchling, then my leg muscles wouldn't be to strong yet. Great.

'Oh, lovely. My luck is really high today. It was turning night!'

I suddenly felt a cold draft blow across my exposed body and shivered. My heart rate climbed again. I frantically searched around me for any kind of shelter. I spotted a little cave just big enough for me to climb in to. I dragged myself over best I could, and huddled inside.

The cave helped, but didn't fix it completely.

"I might have gone for death instead of this." I thought to myself. I curled my tail in around myself instictively to keep body heat.

"Please, someone... so... c-cold..."

(POV Switch)

"Curse it all!" The Chronicler was in his library trying to fix his problem.

"Why did this happen? This was not my intended action!" He was seething with anger.

"He was supposed to be sent to warfang. Not the forest!" He yelled. He quietly calmed himself down and sat on a pillow.

"Spyro, I hope you aren't flying..." He chuckled.

(POV Switch)

"Spyro, I think we should be leaving. It's almost night and you know how cold its going to get." Cynder said as she glanced towards Spyro. They were walking after getting tired of flying.

"I guess you're right, I must be seei-" He stopped mid sentence and fell over sideways.

"Spyro!" She rushed to his side and softened his fall. She looked at his eyes and noticed that they glowed white.

"Chronicler?" She said surprised.

(POV Switch)

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around at the familiar but surprising surroundings.

"Chronicler? What happend, why am I here?" He called out.

"I need to speak to you right now." Spyro turned to see his old friend.

"Does it have to do with the grublin portal?" Spyro questioned.

"Kind of, but it wasn't a grublin." Chronicler proceeded to tell him a cover story, as he didn't have time to explain the human world to him.

"There is an abandoned hatchling only the age of one, that is currently hiding in a cave. He's gonna die if he doesnt get warm soon. I want you to get him before then. I do not care what you do with him as long as you make sure he is taken care of." Spyro he was pretty shocked.

"Y-yes of course. Hatchlings can't live long in this temperature. We'll go there right away. Where is he?" He said hastily.

"He's a tough kid... I'll guide you to him but I must warn you. You will have to gain his trust yourselves. I feel it better if you two gain it rather than have me tell him to trust you. But it won't be easy." The Chronicler said seriously.

"We'll figure it out. Cynder is good with hatchlings, and she always thinks they're adorable." Spyro smiled.

"Good. I wish you good luck my friend." He said as Spyro faded into consciousness.

When Spyro woke up he explained everything to Cynder as they raced to the spot Kieran had appeared.

"Abandoned! Who would abandon their hatchling?

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. All that does matter is saving him." Spyro held a determined face while he spoke. Cynder sadly smiled and nodded.

(Meanwhile)

...

...

"Why did I ever come here?" I could only lay there shaking in the small cave. My back and the top of my head were covered in snow. And I could barely move.

"This is some new life here." I said angrily.

I heard the sound of a wolf howling, it wasn't very far away either. I didn't care by now, and hoped they would snap my neck instead of eat me alive. Either way, my fate was inevitable.

I heard the small pack getting closer. I had better hearing than I used to, so I could hear all the paws hitting the snow. I could hear them stop in the clearing. My breath got caught in my throat.

I didn't really want to die. But I wasn't really getting a choice here. I didn't breath as they smelled around to find where my scent went. I didn't have to turn around to know he found me, he howled and then growled in my direction. I could hear the pack get closer, as they were anxious to get their first meal of the night. I kept my eyes closed and waited for the end. By now I was only worried if it would be quick or painful.

It never came...

The growls stopped. What would have been the sounds of my body being ripped to shreds, was replaced by a large roar. Before I knew it, I heard a huge crash. I had to see what happend, so I opened my eye to look.

What I saw was a large purple dragon fighting waves of wolves with ease. And a black dragoness crouched in front of my cave, fighting off any unwanted visitors. Before I knew it, the amount of wolves was down to only a dozen. They wimpered at the purple dragon's glares and ran off as fast as possible.

The purple one let out a huge sigh of relief, realeasing what seemed to be his tension. He approached the black dragoness and asked her for injuries in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro. It was just a bunch of wolves."

Well, now I knew their names,

"Just making sure. What about..." They both looked in my direction.

I had only realized just how close to the cave entrance I was. I slowly cowered back inside as I could barely move, and for not knowing if they were trustworthy. This may have backfired as the black dragoness "Cynder" as I have figured out, only made a pitying face and approached my cave, with Spyro not far behind.

I had returned to keeping my back to the wall. She lowered her head down and looked in. She frowned at my shivering form in the corner,

"Hello little one." She said gently. She received a swish of my tail in response.

She sighed, "Please, we don't want to hurt you."

Spyro nodded, "Yes, we promise. Are main job is to protect people."

I didn't budge. I'd rather be alone then make a mistake.

Cynder sighed again, "Sweetie, please. Can you at least look at us?" She said softly. I quietly sighed. I turned on to my stomach so I could see them, I kept my head down though.

Cynder frowned deeply, "Can I see you? Why are you hiding your face?" She asked sadly.

After a few second I mumbled something incoherent.

Cynder's ears perked up, "Hmm?"

"I... you don't wanna see... me." I said quietly.

Cynder grew concerned, "I do though."

"Yeah. We need to put a face to you one way or another." Spyro encouraged.

I sighed, I didn't want to. I hesitantly raised my head and the light caught on my face. Cynder gasped. I instantly covered my face back up with my paws.

"No, Raise your head again. Please?" She said happily.

I did so, as there was no hiding my looks anymore. This time, she didn't gasp.

"You've got beautiful eyes!" She said happily. I blushed and shied my gaze away. But she used her tail to make me look at her. When she noticed me shiver again.

"Please, come out. We want to help you." She pleaded in a motherly tone.

I slowly stood up and almost fell again, but her tail caught me. She led me out with her tail until I was right at the entrance. She and Spyro lowered their heads and nuzzled me. That was pretty surprising.

"Thank the ancestors. That was way too close." Spyro said with a sigh.

I leaned in to Cynder's body heat, as I was almost freezing. She smiled warmly down at me,

"We have to get you somewhere warm. You'll like our house, I promise." She lightly licked my cheek. But I was too tired to notice much.

I didn't protest her when she picked me up in her forepaws and cradled me to her chest. I fell asleep almost instantly. I felt the sensation of flying but didn't care much by then.

Cynder and Spyro were making their slow flight towards home. It was silent for a good five minutes. But Cynder couldn't help but talk.

She sighed, "Just... Why..." She looked down at the sleeping hatchling's form in her forearms. Spyro glanced at her, and followed her gaze to Keiran.

"You're worried about him. I know." He smiled at her.

"It's just... Why? Who would leave their hatchling for dead?" Her face contorted in anger. Spyro flew closer and comforted her.

"Well... We're here. And we both have a new mission after six years in retirement." He said confidenlty.

Cynder tilted her head. And Spyro flashed her a grin. "We have to make sure he gets taken care of." Cynder smiled back at him.

"I guess we do..." She smiled down at the hatchling again.

_'__**When all the times are right, and they awaken again. The opposites will fall from this world. But by trickery, the awakened may instead fall.'**_

**_'They will fall...'_**

**Thanks for reading my new chapter! Tell me whatcha think. Bad? good?**

**Either way you guys are still awesome. **

**Unless you're Jim. ****_Nobody likes Jim._**

**I will work on the next chapter, but I will still end up making sure I'm satisfied with it. I don't like posting things I have a lot of doubt about. Once again, sorry about my untrustworthy uploading. If enough people like this chapter I will obviously be more motivated.**

**So speak up! See you guys next time!**


End file.
